La théorie des ensembles
by Maly B
Summary: Pour les aficionados du (M)shenko. Se passe durant le 3ème volet de Mass Effect ou comment Shepard et Kaidan ont fini fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre! [Nouveau chapitre tous les VENDREDIS! Le Lemon arrive bientôt! vos avis sont les bienvenus (:]
1. NDA

**NOTE 1**

**SALUT LES LOULOUS!**

_Nouvelle version de ma fic!_

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE TOUS LES VENDREDIS!**

**PS: SPOILER **sur la fin de Mass Effect 3!_ (même si j'ai arrangé à ma sauce!)_

**PS²: Rated-M **par pure précaution!_ (je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre je vais m'emporter! lol)_

J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à **me laisser vos avis**, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir!

**Bonne lecture à tous! L'histoire commence à la page suivante! ^ . ^**

**Maly qui vous aime.**

**NOTE 2!**

C'est avec **joie** que j'ai pu retrouver des **amies ficeuses** sur cette fic, qui **ne connaissent pas du tout le fandom Mass Effect** mais qui lisent quand même l'histoire. Je les remercie encore infiniment de me suivre jusqu'ici !

Me sentant un peu **coupable** de les entraîner dans un univers inconnu pour elles, **voici un résumé de l'univers et des personnages**.

_Résumé utile à tous ceux et celles qui souhaitent renouer avec ME ou découvrir l'univers !_

** Tout commence en 2148**, lorsque les terriens découvrent les vestiges d'une civilisation disparue sur Mars, les Prothéens. Grâce à leur technologie, les humains sont capables de voyager dans l'espace à une très grande vitesse. Très vite, les humains vont être confrontés à diverses races extraterrestres. S'en suit une guerre et finalement, les humains commencent peu à peu à se faire une place parmi les extraterrestres.

Les races alliées ont des représentants qui siègent pour la plupart au Conseil de la Citadelle (une immense cité cosmopolite qui abrite plusieurs millions de citoyens et qui flotte au milieu de nulle part, dans l'espace).

L'histoire du **commandant Shepard** se déroule dans les années 2180. Shepard est un soldat qui fait partie de l'Alliance (les forces armées des humains et de leurs différentes colonies). Très vite, il devient le premier SPECTRE humain (les spectres étant en gros, des agents spéciaux qui bossent pour le compte du Conseil et qui sont au-dessus des lois établies). Il finit par commander le Normandy, un des vaisseaux les plus performants et lui et son équipage sont chargés de remplir des missions à haut risque.

Tout au long des deux premiers jeux, Shepard découvre que toutes les races avancées courent un très grand danger.

Plus tard, les **Moissonneurs** (des machines surpuissantes vieilles de plusieurs millions d'années) débarquent dans le but de détruire toutes les races évoluées. Tous les 50 000 ans, ils apparaissent pour purger l'univers du chaos qu'apportent toutes ces races, selon eux.

Ma fic se passent donc** à la fin de Mass Effect 3**, alors que les Moissonneurs ont atteint notre Système Solaire et s'apprêtent à faire disparaître l'humanité. Tout au long du jeu, Shepard doit rassembler les races aliènes à sa cause pour monter une ultime armée qui repoussera les méchantes machines toutes pas belles ! (lol) La plupart des races ne croyant pas à ces histoires de Moissonneurs,** ils se font tous un peu baiser** _(pardonnez l'expression !_).

On apprend que la **Citadelle** est l'arme ultime contre les Moissonneurs _(je passe sur ces infos, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer_). Et dans une dernière tentative vaine, Shepard réussit à atteindre la cité géante pour essayer de détruire les machines. Ma fic commence donc plus ou moins au moment où le Normandy et tout l'équipage de Shepard quitte précipitamment le système solaire. **Shepard est laissé pour mort** et personne ne sait si les **Moissonneurs ont gagnés la guerre.**

**Les personnages, maintenant :**

**Le major Kaidan Alenko** : le chéri de Shepard, vous l'aurez compris. Un humain de 35 ans qui sert l'Alliance.

**Liara T-Soni **: une Asari de 109 ans il me semble _(ce qui est très jeune pour sa race)_. Elle ressemble aux humaines mais elle a la peau bleue et des espèces de tentacules figées à la place des cheveux. (lol…)

**Le Lieutenant James Vega** : un jeune soldat humain de l'Alliance. Brute de décoffrage et amateur de tatouages.

**Jeff « Joker » Moreau** : le timonier humain en chef du Normandy. Excellent pilote mais vraie tête de mule sarcastique. Il a la maladie des os de verre donc il reste assis la plupart du temps pour éviter de se casser quoi que ce soit ! Il est (du moins dans mes parties de Mass Effect) en couple avec IDA.

**IDA**, justement : une intelligence artificielle qui a appris à penser par elle-même. Elle était d'abord l'âme du Normandy (en gros elle était l'ordinateur central du vaisseau, puis elle s'est reprogrammé dans le corps d'une machine à l'apparence humaine mais toute de métal vêtue !).

**Javik **: Le dernier Prothèen encore vivant qui a suivi Shepard et son équipe pour botter les fesses des Moissonneurs, car ces derniers avaient exterminé sa race alors que les Prothéens étaient LA race suprême.

**Garrus Vakarian **: lui c'est mon chouchou lol C'est un général Turien (dans les bouquins l'auteur compare les turiens à des oiseaux bipèdes, moi je trouve qu'ils ressemblent plus à des félins… **Allez sur google image et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez** lol).

**Samantha Traynor** : une jeune humaine qui sert sur le Normandy dans le 3eme volet de Mass Effect.

**Jack** : C'est une femme au fort caractère, couverte de tatouages de la tête au pied, qui a été élevée dans des laboratoires. Elle a subit des expériences atroces pendant toutes son enfance, la rendant elle-même violente. Elle finit par rejoindre l'académie Grissom et devient instructrice.

**Grunt** : Un Krogan (une espèce de gros reptile bipède de 200kg aussi violent et sanguinaire que Jack, voire plus lol).

Vous retrouverez aussi **Tali Zorah** (une jeune quarienne dont on ne voit jamais le visage), **Samara** (une puissante Asari), le **Dr. Karine Chakwas** (une humaine, médecin sur le Normandy) et** bien d'autres personnages** qui feront quelques apparitions par-ci par-là !

**Voilà les filles**, en espérant que ça vous éclaire un peu plus sur ce fandom ! Pas évident de faire un résumé rapide, c'est un fandom super dense !


	2. Chapitre 0: La fin

**"****La théorie des ensembles****"**

**v.2**

**Chapitre 0****: La fin~**

* * *

Londres n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines fumantes. Les coups de feux assourdissants ne cessaient de retentirent aux quatre coins de la ville tandis que les Moissonneurs détruisaient toute vie organique encore présente sur le front. Il n'y avait que des soldats, humains, turiens ou encore krogans, tous prêts à donner leur vie pour laisser une chance à l'escouade du commandant Shepard d'atteindre le faisceau de la Citadelle. L'Amiral Hackett avait été clair : le seul moyen d'utiliser le Creuset pour mettre un terme à cette guerre meurtrière était d'atteindre la Citadelle et de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Seulement, après avoir essuyé les tirs ennemis qui fusaient de toutes parts, le commandant Shepard et son équipe durent se replier peu avant d'atteindre la colonne de lumière qui montait vers les cieux et s'engouffrait dans le bras gigantesque de la Citadelle, fermée depuis qu'elle avait atteint le système Helios... Depuis qu'elle avait atteint la Terre. La centaine d'Engeances, de Brutes et autres Cicosaures qui fonçaient droit sur eux n'était pas la raison première de cette retraite forcée : un vaisseau Moissonneur venait de se poser à quelques mètres du faisceau et réduisait en cendres tous ceux qui s'aventuraient dans sa ligne de mire.

– ** A couvert !** Avait hurlé John Shepard une seconde après avoir esquivé de justesse le rayon mortel du vaisseau extraterrestre qui labourait le sol de sa puissance de frappe. **Anderson ! Appela-t-il par radio, on ne passera pas !**

L'Amiral Anderson, qui supervisait les opérations depuis le début des échauffourées, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ce qui parut être une éternité pour le commandant Shepard.

– **On va faire diversion** ! Annonça-t-il finalement.

– **Comment ?! On est cernés !**

– ** A toutes les unités : fonçaient droit vers le faisceau et massacrez-moi ces saletés de bestioles !** S'écria Anderson, répondant ainsi à la question de l'officier de l'Alliance. **Shepard, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

– **Reçu !**

C'était de la pure folie. Jamais les soldats ne survivraient à un assaut frontal. Cependant, les Moissonneurs s'apprêtaient à détruire les derniers restes de l'humanité et ils n'avaient plus le temps de spéculer. Mais alors que Shepard commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin parmi les soldats, des croiseurs de l'Alliance déboulèrent dans le ciel orageux et attaquèrent le vaisseau aliène. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

– ** James, Kaidan, avec moi !** Ordonna Shepard, son fusil d'assaut en joue.

Les deux soldats opinèrent brièvement du chef et se déployèrent de chaque côté de leur commandant tandis que les troupes de l'Amiral redoublaient d'effort pour abattre les créatures tout autour d'eux. Des ruisseaux de sang poisseux coulaient paresseusement sur l'asphalte devenu glissant et les cadavres d'aberrations et de soldats jonchaient le sol, ce qui ralentissait leur progression. Shepard accorda un bref regard vers le palais de Westminster. Seul Big Ben tenait miraculeusement encore début. Le militaire eut un pincement au cœur et l'adrénaline lui parcourut subitement les veines. Ces enfoirés de Moissonneurs allaient bouffer du plomb !

– ** Shepard, attention!**

Le susnommé n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit son corps toucher rudement le sol. Il fit quelques roulades et se redressa aussi vite que possible. Le major Alenko avait une main tenant fermement son bras alors que James Vega les couvrait en hurlant des jurons en espagnol sur les Engeances qui les encerclaient. Kaidan aida son commandant à se redresser cependant que ce dernier le gratifiait d'un regard reconnaissant.

– ** Loco, le Moissonneur verrouille ses cibles sur nous !** S'affola James.

– ** Ok, on bouge !**

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen d'atteindre le faisceau : courir aussi vite que possible. Shepard flanqua un coup d'OmniLame dans l'abdomen d'une Engeance qui s'écrasa face contre terre. Son armure N7 ne lui permettait pas de sprinter comme il l'aurait voulu mais au moins son bouclier cinétique le protégeait partiellement des rafales de tirs qu'il essuyait. Il entendait derrière lui les moteurs rugissant des chars d'assaut de l'Alliance qui les couvraient, lui et ses deux acolytes. Kaidan sur sa droite, James sur sa gauche, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quinze de mètres du faisceau... Encore quelques enjambées et ils seraient téléportés dans la Citadelle... Quelques enjambées et...

Le sol gronda et se souleva subitement, projetant les trois soldats en arrière, faisant pleuvoir du béton et des débris sur eux. Shepard vérifia instinctivement l'état de son bouclier cinétique : 10%. La tête lui tournait et une douleur cuisante dans le dos le fit grimacer. Le Moissonneur ne leur laissa aucun répit et frappa à nouveau. Le commandant se protégea du mieux qu'il put et chercha du regard ses deux coéquipiers. Vega s'était abrité derrière un char éventré et appliquait déjà une généreuse couche de médigel sur son bras en sang. Quant à Kaidan, il était étendu sur le sol, complètement à découvert. Shepard se força à reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'il sentait flancher à cause de la douleur. Il courut rapidement vers lui et le traîna jusqu'au char, où James l'aida à asseoir le major.

– **Hé, Kaidan !** Le secoua Shepard pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

– **Commandant, ça chauffe ici ! Les gars se font massacrer !** L'avertit James qui montait la garde alors que Kaidan reprenait connaissance.

– ** Joker, ici Shepard !** Fit l'officier par radio. **On a besoin du Normandy, il faut évacuer d'urgence les blessés!**

– **Compris commandant ! On arrive !**

Le vaisseau de l'Alliance arriva sur place quelques minutes plus tard et Shepard et James aidèrent le major à rejoindre les navettes d'évacuation. A mi-chemin, Shepard fit signe à James de continuer et ce dernier comprit que son chef n'abandonnerait jamais la mission. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kaidan s'était déjà retourné, se dégageant de l'emprise de son collègue.

– ** Shepard !** S'étrangla-t-il.

– **Vous devez vous tirer d'ici !**

– ** N'y pensez même pas.**

– ** Ne discutez pas mes ordres !** Trancha-t-il fermement, le regard déterminé.

Kaidan, un pied dans la navette et un autre au sol, serra les poings, le cœur battant.

– **Ne me laissez pas derrière vous...**

Shepard planta son regard azur dans les yeux couleur miel de son vis-à-vis. Il avança lentement vers Kaidan.

– **Qu'importe ce qui arrivera... Sache que je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours...**

Shepard fit abstraction du vouvoiement de rigueur pendant les missions, que les deux amants s'amusaient à s'imposer en temps normal. Le commandant arriva à sa hauteur et passa une main tendre sur sa joue. Kaidan ferma un instant les yeux comme pour s'imprégner de la chaleur que dégageait sa main sur son visage.

– ** Je t'aime aussi,** sourit-il tristement en serrant sa main dans la sienne alors que Shepard reculait déjà. **Sois prudent.**

Une nouvelle explosion les ramena à la dure réalité.

– **Partez ! Maintenant !** Hurla John en rechargeant son fusil.

Kaidan fut happé par un flot de sentiments aussi désagréables les uns que les autres : frustration, tristesse, désespoir, colère... James dû le tirer en arrière pour qu'il entre dans le sas de la navette et qu'ils décampent rapidement de la zone. Shepard avait foncé dans le tas et sauté sur une Engeance. Et ce fût la dernière image que le major Alenko eut de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

Une fois en orbite, quelques minutes plus tard, Kaidan s'approcha d'un hublot et scruta le point névralgique de la bataille lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante inonda la zone. Le vaisseau Moissonneur avait disparu et le major ne percevait aucun mouvement. Il se tourna vers le pilote.

– ** Il y a eu une explosion, ça ne venait pas du Moissonneur,** annonça Joker à l'Amiral Hackett par radio tout en pianotant sur sa console de commandes.

– **Des survivants ?** Demanda Hackett.

– ** Aucun, monsieur.**

Kaidan sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. Son cœur se serra, mais il ne dit rien.

– **Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à atteindre le faisceau ?** Demanda l'Amiral.

Kaidan se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment précis de ce rêve que son subconscient ressassait sans relâche depuis des semaines. Depuis que le Normandy avait réussi à quitter le système Hélios via un relais cosmodésique défectueux et avait atterri au beau milieu de nulle part, sur une petite planète verdoyante et non-habitée. Les dégâts sur la carlingue et la lenteur de recharge des moteurs supraluminiques les tenaient prisonniers pour encore quelques temps loin (sans doute à des milliards d'années lumières) de la Terre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu se passer depuis. Les Moissonneurs avaient peut-être gagné la guerre et tous leurs efforts et leurs sacrifices n'auraient menés à rien. Des techniciens de l'équipage du Normandy travaillaient sur l'amélioration des transmetteurs longue-portée pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec l'Alliance, mais en attendant, les soldats avaient tout le loisir de se ronger les sangs.

Cependant, Kaidan ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : la mort du commandant Shepard.

* * *

**Alors, pour ceux qui avaient lu la première version, elle vous plait celle-là? **

**La suite arrive bientôt!**

**A très vite les loulous!**


	3. Chapter 1: Le jeune loup

**Bonjour les loulous!**

**La suite, comme promis! Je me suis un peu emballée et j'ai dû ralentir car je commençais à écrire un roman lol...**

**Les chapitres seront composés de quelques flashbacks. Celui là est totalement dénué d'action mais je tenais à détailler certains petits éléments, pour vous faire encore plus apprécier la suite! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**Merci aux reviewers et aux followers!**

**Maly.**

* * *

**Amazonia, 2186.**

Joker avait baptisé la planète sur laquelle ils avaient atterri « Amazonia ». La forêt de palmiers et le climat tropical n'étaient en effet pas sans rappeler l'ancienne forêt amazonienne sur Terre, lorsque celle-ci existait encore. La petite planète, si elle n'avait pas été si loin au-delà de l'espace concilien, aurait sans nul doute été transformée en une destination touristique de premier choix. Le cadre était magnifique. Le Normandy occupait le haut d'une colline boisée entourée au Sud par la mer, et au Nord par une étendue verdoyante et colorée qui semblait s'étirer sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Mis à part quelques petits mammifères d'apparence semblable à un mélange entre une tortue et un fourmilier, l'équipage du vaisseau de l'Alliance semblait être la seule source de formes organiques intelligentes, ce que les scanners avaient confirmé. Aucune crainte à avoir au niveau d'une possible rencontre du troisième type qui se solderait par une bataille sanglante. Jamais les membres du Normandy n'avaient aussi peu de choses à faire. Et au bout de deux semaines coincés sur Amazonia, l'ennui commençait à se faire ressentir.

Comme tous les après-midi, après s'être débarrassé des protocoles de rigueur à effectuer chaque matin sur le vaisseau, Kaidan s'était enfermé dans les quartiers du commandant Shepard. A plusieurs reprises il s'était dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée et qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire le deuil de son amant et chef. Mais c'était plus fort que lui Il avait ce besoin viscéral d'être en contact avec tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin au commandant. Et ses quartiers étaient l'endroit idéal pour broyer du noir. Tout était resté comme Shepard l'avait laissé. Le major Alenko mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien déplacer ou ranger, comme si cela allait dénaturer la pièce pour en effacer les souvenirs qu'avait laissé John. Alors généralement Kaidan passait de longues heures à ressasser les dernières heures qu'il avait vécu en sa présence, soit sur son lit, soit à son bureau. Plus d'une fois il s'était endormi dans les draps du commandant et lorsqu'il se réveillait le lendemain, imprégné de l'odeur de son homme, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et il pleurait en silence, pendant quelques heures encore. Ses coéquipiers savaient tous que Kaidan n'allait pas bien. Beaucoup avait appris que plus tard que lui et le commandant Shepard partageaient une relation intime, mais personne n'avait posé de questions. Non pas que ce genre de chose fut tabou (après tout, des races extraterrestres se mariaient bien avec des humains!), mais les deux hommes, aussi discrets l'un que l'autre concernant leur vie privée, ne semblaient pas vouloir que cela s'ébruite. « _Le travail avant tout _», comme avait un jour dit John à Kaidan. Et puis bien évidemment, il n'était pas sans rappeler que tout ce qui concernait Shepard était classé secret défense. Son statut de Spectre avait forgé sa légende et ce fut tout naturellement que le personnage en lui-même était devenu tabou, sans toutefois vraiment l'être. Au jour d'aujourd'hui cependant, et compte tenu des circonstances, l'équipage s'autorisait quelques commérages. Rien de bien méchant, ils voulaient juste savoir comment réagir avec le major et comment le consoler. Et pour cela, ils devaient être sûrs de certains faits pour ne pas commettre de maladresse. La plupart du temps, Kaidan restait néanmoins enfermé seul dans la cabine du commandant et personne n'osait le déranger.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, c'était différent. Alors que le major était étalé de tout son long sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

- **C'est ouvert**, marmonna Kaidan sans prendre la peine de se redresser.

Samantha Traynor fit coulisser la porte blindée et posa un pied dans les quartiers du commandant, incertaine. Les autres l'avaient désignée pour aller sortir Kaidan de sa torpeur chronique.

Elle balaya un instant la pièce du regard, un pincement au cœur. Samantha n'était pas revenue ici depuis leur arrivée sur la planète. Elle se racla la gorge, pour se donner du courage, et se posta face au lit mains derrière le dos.

- **Major, euh...**

La vérité était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment commencer. Elle paniqua et se balança sur ses pieds nerveusement. Kaidan soupira et se redressa enfin.

- **Je peux vous aider, Sam ?**

- **Euh je... Liara... Elle a quelque chose à montrer à l'équipage. Alors j'me suis dit qu'il fallait que vous soyez là aussi... Vous êtes... Vous êtes un peu le chef, maintenant, alors...**

Le regard déjà éteint de l'officier s'assombrit encore un peu et Traynor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rappeler à Kaidan qu'il était censé remplacer le commandant n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire. Malgré tout, Samantha sentit poindre la témérité en elle. Elle en avait assez de voir son supérieur souffrir dans son coin à longueur de journée. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens dans cet état, cela lui rappelait combien ça avait été dur, pendant la guerre, de voir tous ces civils sous les feux ennemis perdre leur famille, leurs amis... Dans un élan de motivation, elle s'autorisa à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du lit, faisant fi des convenances en présence d'un officier supérieur.

- **Il nous manque à tous**, osa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le major soupira à nouveau. Non pas d'agacement, mais plutôt de fatigue. Il s'assit au bord du lit, croisa ses bras, et perdit son regard dans le vague. Il ne dit cependant pas un mot.

- **Je me souviens avoir battu plusieurs fois le commandant Shepard aux échecs**, déclara-t-elle avec tendresse en posant son regard sur l'échiquier qui trônait sur le bureau. **Je ne l'épargnais jamais ! Malgré cela, il n'était pas mauvais perdant et me félicitait toujours. Il m'a même aidé à gagner un tournoi de Kepesh-Yakshi contre cette peste d'Asari qui...Hum bref. Il a été le seul supérieur qui a su garder son côté humain et mettait un point d'honneur à passer du temps avec son équipage pour mieux le connaître. Je me demande si les autres commandants de l'Alliance sont comme ça...**

- **Shepard n'a pas toujours été comme ça**, dit soudain Kaidan. **Vous l'avez connu autoritaire mais conciliant, mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. **

Samantha fit mentalement une danse de la victoire. Elle ne savait pas si cela faisait plaisir à Kaidan de parler de Shepard mais au moins elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de son mutisme.

- **Comment était-il ? Et comment l'avez-vous connu ?... Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. **Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le visage de Kaidan changea soudain. Il esquissa un sourire, certes sans joie, mais un sourire quand même.

**Citadelle, 2180.**

L'élite de la galaxie était réunie dans un grand hémicycle qui surplombait les Secteurs de la Citadelle. Comme chaque année, la crème de la crème se réunissait pour un Conseil Extraordinaire au vu de traiter tout sujet politique ou diplomatique nécessitant une assemblée exceptionnelle de tous les représentants de l'Alliance. Après de longues heures de débat, diplomates et officiers se mêlaient entre eux pendant un banquet d'une rare richesse et chacun se pavanait çà et là, cherchant à conclure de nouveaux contrats ou de pistonner leurs protégés pour leur obtenir des places de choix dans les ambassades.

Le lieutenant Alenko avait été un des rares humains à être invité et ce ne fut pas sans fierté qu'il avait rejoint la Citadelle pour cet événement. Vêtu de son uniforme de cérémonie, il sirotait tranquillement son cocktail, flanqué d'un Turien dont il avait fait la rencontre une heure plus tôt. Alors que tous deux discutaient de leurs jobs respectifs, le regard intrigué de Kaidan s'arrêta sur un autre humain. Le Turien remarqua que le jeune lieutenant ne l'écoutait plus vraiment et pivota tout en suivant son regard.

- **Ce type me dit quelque chose**, fit Kaidan en désignant l'inconnu d'un signe de tête.

- **Évidemment. C'est le commandant en second John Shepard. Un militaire humain hors-pair, mais un véritable salopard. **

Les deux organiques observèrent un instant le fameux « salopard », qui tirait sur le col de son uniforme, visiblement agacé d'être habillé comme un pingouin ou tout simplement agacé d'être là. Il devait probablement être à peine plus jeune que Kaidan, disons dans les 26 ans. Il était plutôt séduisant malgré les quelques petites cicatrices qui fardaient son visage et il dégageait quelque chose d'impitoyable à travers son regard gris-bleu qui scrutait avec arrogance ses interlocuteurs. Kaidan ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un jeune loup qui cherchait la bagarre. Il contrastait tellement avec le reste de l'assemblée présente !

- **Shepard est un spécialiste des missions suicides, **expliqua le Turien. **Sans vouloir vous offenser lieutenant, je trouve votre race assez fragile... Mais Shepard ne ressemble en rien à l'idée que je me faisais des humains. Il a gagné le respect de beaucoup de races conciliennes de par son pragmatisme. Mais il s'est fait énormément d'ennemis, cela va sans dire.**

- **Hum, intéressant, **s'entendit dire le lieutenant**. Veuillez m'excuser.**

Il salua d'un signe de tête le Turien et s'approcha du commandant en second.

- **Je vous offre un verre ? **Demanda poliment Kaidan alors que Shepard lui tournait le dos.

- **J'en ai d'jà un, **répondit-il avec impatience.

Kaidan ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et se plaça devant lui. Shepard sembla un instant surpris que l'importun soit humain, mais il reprit vite contenance.

- **Commandant Shepard, je suis le lieutenant Alenko. Vous semblez avoir une certaine notoriété ici, j'étais curieux de vous rencontrer.**

Shepard jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une bonne partie des invités le regardait sans grande discrétion. Il se retourna à nouveau vers le lieutenant et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- **Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très à l'aise entouré de toutes ces races extraterrestres. J'étais heureux de voir que je n'étais pas le seul humain... **poursuivit-il.

- **Première fois à la Citadelle ?**

- **Affirmatif. **

- **Alors fuyez avant que vous ne deveniez comme eux.**

Kaidan blêmit ce qui amusa visiblement son vis-à-vis qui pouffa.

- **Détendez-vous lieutenant. Je blaguais.**

- **Euh oui... évidemment, **sourit-il. **Euh... hum. Je voulais savoir si ce qu'on raconte sur vous est vrai...**

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ?**

- **Il paraîtrait que vous êtes... disons... dur en affaires.**

Shepard avala d'un trait le contenu du verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- **J'suis pas un de ces putains de héros de guerre**, dit-il d'un ton neutre. **Mon boulot, c'est de mener à bien chacune des missions qu'on me confie. Le reste, j'm'en fous. Si vous voulez un conseil, lieutenant, dans la vie, ne faites confiance à personne. Suivez plutôt votre instinct...**

Shepard salua son homologue et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Kaidan Alenko ne reverrait pas le commandant Shepard avant un peu plus d'une année, dès lors qu'il serait assigné aux missions du SSV Normandy SR1, sous le commandement du capitaine Anderson. En regardant Shepard partir, Kaidan eut à ce moment-là un étrange pressentiment. Cet homme changerait sa vie, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi.

Samantha Traynor se racla de nouveau la gorge, tirant le major de ses rêveries.

- **Alors ? Comment était-il ? **Insista Samantha de peur que son supérieur n'eût pas entendu sa question.

- **Pas très courtois ni très à cheval sur le protocole**, résuma Kaidan. **Fougueux et impétueux. Il m'avait fait une sacré première impression, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. **

Traynor sourit. Shepard faisait toujours une sacré impression lorsqu'il entrait ne serait-ce que dans une pièce.

- **Pourquoi Liara veut-elle nous réunir ?**

- **Je n'en sais rien, mais elle a dit que ça allait nous faire plaisir, **répondit la jeune femme toujours en souriant, heureuse d'avoir pu redonner un léger élan de motivation au major.

- **Bien, **soupira-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? **

* * *

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 2: Jalousie

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord,** merci à mes followers **de l'ombre qui lisent cette histoire (venez donner vos avis, n'ayez pas peur! LOL j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir!).**

**J'ai décidé de poster**** un **nouveau chapitre tous les vendredis **(j'espère pouvoir m'y tenir, parce que j'ai énormément de boulot avec la fac...).**

**Pour ce chapitre, on en apprend encore un peu plus sur les prémices de la relation ****_Shepard/Kaidan._**

**Votre patience sera bientôt récompensée... le chapitre 4 devrait être un **chapitre spécial LEMON** bien juteux! **(je suis faible, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'écrire du slash!).

**En attendant, reste le chapitre 3 et celui-là. **_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review pour me motiver_,** pour me jeter des tomates pourries ou juste pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**Maly.**

**Chapitre 2: Jalousie~**

* * *

- **Venez ! Approchez, tout le monde ! **

Liara était de ces êtres toujours enthousiastes, le sourire continuellement suspendu aux lèvres. Même quand ça n'allait pas, l'Asari souriait. Et la seule façon de savoir si elle n'allait pas bien, c'était de la regarder dans les yeux. Cette magnifique paire de grands yeux bleus comme l'océan était la seule chose qui pouvait trahir ses émotions. Au premier coup d'œil, Kaidan fut soulagé de constater que l'extraterrestre se portait à merveille. Il entra avec les autres dans ses quartiers (ou plutôt son labo personnel compte tenu de la dizaine d'écrans qui sillonnait un pan de mur entier et des innombrables câbles et machines en tout genre) et tous attendirent, intrigués.

- **J'espère qu'ça valait l'coup d'arrêter ma p'tite joute avec le Krogan ! **siffla Jack de sa voix ô combien… suave (douce ironie !).

- **Quelques minutes de plus et j'vous réduisais en charpie, humaine, **répondit Grunt avec hargne, bombant son imposant torse.

- **Rappelez-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvés sur le Normandy juste avant qu'on dégage du système Helios, tous les deux ? **fit Joker mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

Liara leva les mains, histoire de calmer ses coéquipiers.

- **Mes amis, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! **

Elle se tourna vers Kaidan, qui n'avait pas cillé depuis son arrivée.

- **Major, j'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques petites expériences sans vous en parler au préalable, j'espère que cela ne me portera pas préjudice.**

Et de deux… Deuxième personne en une journée qui lui rappelait qu'il était tenu d'assurer le commandement du Normandy. Bras croisés et regard fuyant, Kaidan marmonna.

- **Eum… Bien ! **S'exclama l'Asari en se frottant les mains, quelque peu gênée. **Avant toutes choses sachez que je n'en ai parlé à personne car je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. Je ne voulais pas vous…**

- **Liara… **souffla Garrus, impatient.

- **Euh… Bien, bien… **Elle fit dos à l'équipage amassé à l'entrée de ses quartiers. **IDA ! **appela-t-elle, à la surprise de tous.

L'Intelligence Artificielle avait cessé de fonctionner peut avant qu'ils ne quittent l'orbite terrestre, et rien n'avait pu faire « revivre » le corps synthétique, l'âme du vaisseau de l'Alliance, qui était devenue une amie chère au cœur de l'équipage. Mais IDA sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux de métal papillonnant et allant d'un organique à l'autre.

- **M'avez-vous appelé, docteur T'Soni ?**

Liara s'approcha de l'IA et l'aida à faire quelques pas de plus.

- **Elle a besoin de quelques mis à jours encore, mais elle sera vite comme neuve ! **déclara Liara pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Joker.

Le pilote regardait IDA, mâchoire pendante. Aucun commentaire sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il se doutait qu'un jour l'IA finirait par être détruite, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que sa compagne parte avant lui, simple humain atteint d'une ostéogénèse imparfaite qui menaçait de le tuer à chaque mouvement.

IDA figea son regard de glace sur lui et ferma les yeux un instant, mettant à jour ses données elle-même. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres de fer.

- **Données mises à jour : Jeff « Joker » Moreau. Timonier du SSV Normandy. Nous avons été proches, **indiqua IDA. **Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Jeff.**

- **IDA… **sourit-il. ** Si je n'avais pas peur de me casser une jambe, je t'aurais sauté dans les bras ! **Il se tourna vers Liara. **Comment avez-vous fait ?**

- **Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire…** avoua l'aliène à la peau bleue. **Il y a une semaine j'ai découvert qu'IDA avait fait une sauvegarde de ses bases de données. Grâce à elles, j'ai pu reprogrammer l'IA. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu compte tenu de la montagne de systèmes codés que j'ai dû contourner. **

- **C'est une excellente nouvelle ! ** s'exclama Garrus. **Grâce à IDA, nous pourrons accélérer les réparations du vaisseau et contacter rapidement l'Alliance !**

- **Exactement, **se réjouit Liara. **Nous n'allons finalement pas rester coincés ici trop longtemps.**

- **Vous oubliez une chose, **lâcha Kaidan d'un ton morne. **Nous ne savons pas ce qui a bien pu se passer sur Terre depuis ces deux dernières semaines. **

- **Vous insinuez que les Moissonneurs ont gagné la guerre ? **s'énerva le lieutenant Vega.

- **C'est une possibilité.** **Si l'Alliance n'a pas daigné nous contacter depuis tout ce temps, c'est peut-être parce que l'humanité a déjà cessé d'exister. **

- **J'refuse de croire ça ! **cracha Jack. **On est trop loin des réseaux de l'Extranet pour contacter qui que ce soit ! Si ça s'trouve, l'Alliance nous croit tous crevés ! **

- **Il y a cinquante pourcent de chance pour que Jack ait raison, major, ** affirma IDA.

- **Et cinquante autres pourcent pour que ****_j'ai_**** raison, **trancha Kaidan. **Que ferons-nous lorsque nous parviendrons à retourner dans l'espace concilien s'il n'y a plus âme qui vive ?! **

- **Je ne vous connaissez pas si pessimiste… **osa Liara d'une petite voix.

- **Les gens changent ! **s'emporta l'officier, poings serrés, avant de faire volteface.

Il s'arrêta tout de même à l'embrasure de la porte.

- **Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vous aurais prévenu, **lâcha-t-il sans se retourner.

Les membres de l'équipage se regardèrent en chiens de Fayence alors que le major Alenko quittait le pont résidentiel.

- **Je pense que le major Alenko sous-entendait le sort funeste du commandant Shepard, **énonça Javik sur un tout complètement détaché.

Kaidan avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ruminant tout son désespoir et sa peine, il quitta le Normandy sans prendre la peine d'avertir ses collègues. Il descendit la petite colline sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et s'enfonça dans l'épais bosquet face à lui. Rien ne parvenait à le sortir de cette déprime accablante. Avec la mort du commandant Shepard, l'espoir qu'avait toujours eu Kaidan s'était envolé. Il n'avait plus le goût de rien. Sa réaction avait été quelque peu excessive, dans les quartiers de Liara, quoi que justifiée. L'équipage ne devait pas nourrir autant d'espoir sur la survie de leurs galaxies. Ou peut-être que la raison de son emportement était tout autre. Cette réflexion le fit ralentir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, il refusait de l'admettre. Malheureusement, plus il y pensait, plus cela semblait logique : il était _jaloux_ de Joker.

Le timonier avait retrouvé sa compagne et c'était tant mieux. De plus, les capacités que possédaient IDA pouvaient leur être extrêmement utiles. Mais Kaidan jalousait le bonheur que Joker allait pouvoir partager à nouveau avec l'IA. Pourquoi jamais rien n'était simple pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un SPECTRE humain ? Tout le monde savait que les SPECTRES avaient une espérance de vie assez limitée…

- **Foutaises, **ronchonna-t-il à lui-même. **T'es un SPECTRE toi aussi, mon grand… Et pourtant t'es là. Sur cette foutue planète !**

Il flanqua un coup de rangers dans un caillou.

Il réfléchit un instant : en vérité, rien n'avait jamais été simple avec Shepard. Kaidan avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre. Il savait pertinemment qu'un beau jour, le commandant se sacrifierait pour une quelconque mission… Il savait qu'il le perdrait pour ne jamais pouvoir le retrouver. Joker et IDA avaient tellement de chance… Une bouffée de colère s'empara du major et soudain, il en voulu à John.

- **Quel idiot j'étais… **murmura-t-il. **Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu…**

**Normandy SR1, 2181.**

Un joyeux brouhaha retentissait sur la passerelle. La majorité des membres de l'équipage sous le commandement du capitaine Anderson était rassemblé dans la vaste salle. L'humain à la peau noire se posta sur une marche, cherchant à dominer l'assemblée. Il leva les bras et tout le monde se tut presqu'instantanément.

- **Soldats ! Voilà bientôt neuf mois que nous sommes en déplacement. La dernière mission ayant été un franc succès, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez tous gagné une permission amplement méritée !**

Des commentaires enthousiastes s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Anderson attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne pour poursuivre son petit discours.

- **L'Alliance est fière de vous. ****_Je _****suis fier de vous ! Nous repartirons d'ici trois semaines, une fois arrivés à la Citadelle. Je vous conseille d'en profiter –avec modération tout de même… **

Anderson lança quelques regards appuyés sur certains soldats. Les autres rirent en connaissance de cause.

- **C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Rompez !**

Le lieutenant Alenko suivit des yeux Shepard, qui partait déjà vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Bientôt neuf mois que le jeune canadien voyageait aux côtés de l'impétueux commandant en second. Il s'en était passé des choses, en neuf mois ! Et ce que Kaidan avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant l'avait laissé pantois.

Il aimait John Shepard.

Il se demandait souvent comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion des plus inattendues. Il entendait déjà sa mère lui dire que ça ne l'étonnait pas, que son fils avait toujours été un cœur d'artichaut malgré ses mauvaises expériences avec les filles. Il ramenait toujours à ses parents des filles à problèmes, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Shepard était sans doute pire qu'une fille à problèmes !

En cette veille de permission, Kaidan avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. John devait savoir ce que le jeune homme ressentait pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, le commandant ne lui arracherait pas la gorge… Car Kaidan savait de source sûre que Shepard était un coureur de jupons. CQFD : un hétéro endurci et plutôt macho. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Kaidan lui avait sauvé les miches plusieurs fois, Shepard avait de ce fait une dette envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer pour… si peu. Et puis, ils étaient amis, maintenant (même si Shepard avait du mal avec l'amitié, il fallait bien l'avouer.).

Kaidan pressa le pas pour rejoindre le commandant, qui semblait en grande discussion avec l'artilleur Ashley Williams. Tous trois formaient le commando principal lors des expéditions sur le terrain et Kaidan s'entendait plutôt bien avec Ash. Si naïf qu'il était, jamais il n'avait vu en cette belle brune une rivale potentielle. Il ne remarqua donc pas les regards lubriques que lançait Shepard à son interlocutrice.

- **Hé, Shepard ! **appela-t-il.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

- **Vous avez prévu quelque chose lorsque nous serons à la Citadelle, tous les deux ?**

- **Mes sœurs viennent me rendre visite, **annonça Ash. **L'équipage organise une soirée dans les Secteurs. On s'y retrouvera !**

- **Avec plaisir ! Et vous, Shepard ?**

- **J'sais pas encore. **

- **Bien, veuillez m'excuser, messieurs, je dois retourner à mon poste,** dit Ashley en les saluant, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Le lieutenant pris son courage à deux mains et fit face à Shepard.

- **Shepard, vous avez une minute à m'accorder ? **

- **J'vous écoute, Alenko. Epargnez-moi juste les longs monologues. **

- **On pourrait peut-être aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ? **proposa-t-il en balayant du regard la salle bondée.

Shepard acquiesça, quoi que peu enthousiaste.

Une fois seuls sur la baie d'observation, Kaidan se sentit soudain nerveux. John lui lançait des regards désabusés priant pour que le lieutenant en finisse rapidement. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire avant d'arriver à la Citadelle.

- **Vous savez, Shepard… Ces derniers mois, on a participé à des missions assez dangereuses… Chaque fois, on a risqué notre vie. On a été chacun là pour sauver l'autre… Plusieurs fois, c'est passé à un cheveu…**

- **Les risques du métier, **fit Shepard en haussant les épaules. **Merci pour la dernière fois, d'ailleurs. **

Kaidan sourit, s'approchant de l'immense baie vitrée qui donnée sur l'espace, sombre et majestueux.

- **Je me suis rendu compte, pendant ces moments où je n'étais pas sûr de retourner sur le Normandy vivant, que j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps à… à profiter de la vie. Avec les gens auxquels je tiens…**

Ok. Shepard n'était pas du genre doué pour jouer les psychologues. Il détestait ça, d'ailleurs. Mais en tant qu'officier supérieur, on venait souvent chercher conseil et réconfort auprès de lui. Et visiblement, le lieutenant avait besoin d'une petite tirade pour lui remonter le moral. Car au vu de ce qu'il était en train de raconter, Shepard s'imagina que ça allait bientôt tomber dans la guimauve. Kaidan avait de la chance : il était une des rares personnes dont Shepard se souciait un tantinet. Il se posta donc à ses côtés, à l'écoute.

- **Petit coup de blues ?**

- **Rien de bien méchant. Je suis heureux qu'on puisse parler…**

- **Hum**, approuva Shepard. **Ça fait du bien de parler à cœur ouvert entre coéquipiers, parfois. **

- **Je suis content de vous avoir dans l'équipe, Shepard. Vous avez tendance à me redonner espoir. J'en dors un peu mieux la nuit.**

- **Je croyais que vos insomnies étaient dû à vos implants L2 qui vous faisaient un mal de crâne d'enfer, **fit remarquer le commandant.

- **Les implants y sont sans doute pour quelque chose. Mais ce que je veux dire, Shepard… C'est que la vie est trop courte pour continuer à ruminer dans son coin. Vous m'avez redonné espoir et j'ai ouvert les yeux… Il est temps que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui profiter de cette vie si précieuse aux yeux des organiques comme nous…**

Kaidan se maudit pour cette réplique tellement mièvre mais si criante de vérité… Il lança un regard appuyé à Shepard, espérant que ce dernier comprenne où il voulait en venir. Le commandant avait beau faire croire qu'il était un insensible invétéré, il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Son regard, à la base intimidant, se glaça un peu plus. Il croisa les bras et jaugea son vis-à-vis.

- **Vous et moi, Kaidan ? C'est ce que vous insinuez ? **

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans la voix du commandant.

- **Vous savez qui je suis**, poursuivit-il. **Vous connaissez mon caractère et vous me connaissez probablement mieux que quiconque sur ce vaisseau. Je me demande c'qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous, lieutenant. Vous êtes maso ? Vous aimez souffrir ? **

- **Comme vous le dites si bien, commandant, je vous connais mieux que quiconque, ici. Je sais que derrière ce masque austère se cache quelqu'un d'aimant. Et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez ce que j'éprouvais pour le soldat, mais aussi pour l'homme que vous êtes. **

Il y eut un silence, qui sembla durer une éternité durant laquelle les deux hommes se toisaient presque avec défi. A la grande surprise de Kaidan, ce fut Shepard qui baissa les yeux le premier. Il se retourna à la hâte et quitta la baie d'observation.

- **Vous êtes ridicule, **lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 3: Faux-semblants

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs !** _Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredis !_

Celui-ci est plus court que les autres, je voulais amorçais le chapitre 4 qui est déjà prêt !

Pour mes **gentilles lectrices Marian et Barjy** (et peut-être les autres, je ne sais pas !) j'ai tenté de faire un **résumé **de l'univers Mass Effect et des personnages **dans le chapitre NDA**, tout au début. _(Je me sentais trop coupable !)._

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent**. Bienvenue à **Poisson Volant** qui nous a rejoints sur cette fic (j'adore ton pseudo !)

**Bonne lecture à tous et BONNE ANNÉE !**

**Chapitre 3 : Faux-semblants~**

* * *

**Secteurs de la Citadelle, 2181.**

Kaidan n'avait pas revu le commandant Shepard depuis leur dernière discussion sur la baie d'observation. Il s'était douté que John n'apprécierait pas forcément ce qu'il lui avait révélé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son coéquipier se mette à l'éviter comme la peste, sans rien dire. Le jeune lieutenant aurait certainement préféré que Shepard s'énerve un bon coup… Le silence dans lequel le commandant s'était muré lui faisait encore plus mal qu'une bonne dispute et quelques coups de poings.

Leur permission touchait à sa fin et pour fêter leur dernière soirée parmi les civils, l'équipage s'était rendu au Purgatoire, un des Clubs les plus en vue des Secteurs.

Les salles étaient bondées et les membres de l'équipage déjà bien amochés. Kaidan était assis dans un coin, légèrement en retrait, sirotant un verre de Whisky et traînant son spleen avec lui depuis trois semaines. Après un énième soupire, il reposa son verre juste à temps alors qu'Ash lui tombait à moitié dessus, cherchant à s'assoir mais n'y parvenant visiblement plus.

- **Je crois… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu…** remarqua-t-elle une fois que Kaidan l'eut aidé à se placer à ses côtés.

- **C'est Anderson qui va être content demain, lorsqu'il verra que tout son équipage n'est pas apte à travailler. **

- **Je crois bien que… qu'Anderson…**

Ashley n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase, elle montra plutôt du doigt le capitaine qui riait bruyamment avec un groupe de séduisantes Asari.

- **Allez ! **s'exclama tout à coup la jeune femme. **Venez danser, Kaidan ! **

- **Sans façon…**

- **Oooh allez ! Vous tirez… Vous tirez une tête de trois pieds de long depuis tout à l'heure !... Woups !**

Kaidan retint une nouvelle fois le soldat, qui avait glissé de sa chaise.

- **Vraiment, Ash, vous devriez rester tranquille un moment, le temps de décuver.**

L'artilleur Williams se désintéressa subitement de son interlocuteur. Elle se leva péniblement et fonça vers quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la salle privatisée pour la soirée.

- **Shepard ! **S'écria-t-elle en lui tombant dans les bras. **Venez, je vous offre un verre ! **

Le commandant en second esquissa un sourire goguenard à sa coéquipière avant d'inspecter la salle d'un regard désintéressé. Il s'arrêta sur Kaidan, qui l'observait tristement. Shepard serra la mâchoire puis prit Ashley par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'au bar.

**[Plus tard dans la soirée]**

- **… Et là, le Butarien s'est jeté sur l'Elcor et le sergent instructeur a hurlé comme jamais ! **ria Ashley, les joues rosies par l'alcool. **Ah, c'était le bon temps ! **

Shepard se pinça l'arête du nez. Ash était une toute autre personne quand elle avait bu et il se prit à regretter sa coéquipière d'ordinaire si intègre.

- **Dites, Shepard…**

- **Hum ?**

- **Il a quoi, Kaidan ? **demanda innocemment Ash. **Il a pas bougé de la soirée…**

- **J'sais pas. Et j'en ai rien à foutre. **

Le commandant avait serré les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ashley qui posa une main sur son bras, comme pour l'apaiser.

Dans son coin, Kaidan sentit le regard de son coéquipier braqué sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna discrètement vers la table à laquelle étaient assis Shepard et Williams, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement.

Shepard embrassait à pleine bouche Ash et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Kaidan fronça les sourcils, profondément blessé par ce geste. Il expira et détourna le regard puis se leva, récupéra sa veste et sortit du Purgatoire.

Kaidan n'avait pas pris la peine de se coucher avant de retourner à la baie d'amarrage pour réembarquer sur le Normandy. D'abord parce que la nuit touchait à sa fin et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de se reposer, et ensuite car il n'aurait sans doute pas pu fermer l'œil. L'image de Shepard et Ashley l'un contre l'autre lui hantait l'esprit. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux de l'artilleur Williams… Il était plutôt en colère. En colère contre John, qui l'avait délibérément provoqué, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour des sentiments amoureux entre eux. Les paroles de Shepard lui revinrent en mémoire « **_Vous être maso ? Vous aimez souffrir ?_**_ »… _Peut-être… se dit Kaidan. Mais il allait devoir faire taire ses sentiments dès aujourd'hui. Un soldat incapable de faire la part des choses entre vie privée et vie professionnelle n'était pas un bon soldat. Et il n'avait pas sa place sur le Normandy.

Vêtu de son treillis bleu et gris, son paquetage à l'épaule, le jeune lieutenant se rendit en salle d'embarquement. Une fois que l'équipage au complet fut réuni sur la baie, le capitaine Anderson fit son discours habituel qu'il récitait avant chaque nouvelle mission. Les excès de la nuit passée avaient beau se remarquer sur les visages fatigués des soldats, aucun ne cillait. La fête était terminée, ils n'avaient plus que leur mission en tête. Cependant Kaidan n'entendit rien de ce qu'Anderson raconta. Il avait beau faire en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître de sa déprime lancinante, son esprit était ailleurs.

Même plus tard, lorsque le vaisseau avait quitté l'orbite de la Citadelle, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les tâches qu'on lui avait confiées.

La maladresse inhabituelle dont il faisait preuve avait un temps inquiétés ses collègues. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour un check-up, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne couvait rien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépressif, sans vitalité aucune. Cela dura une semaine encore.

A présent, c'était Kaidan qui évitait Shepard et Ash. Et contre toute attente, ce fut le commandant en second qui ordonna au lieutenant de l'attendre à la fin de son service.

Il était très tard, et une grande majorité de l'équipage était dans ses quartiers. Kaidan se rendit à l'armurerie, là où était Shepard, et attendit que ce dernier soit seul. Le jeune canadien était nerveux. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de son coéquipier. Brimades, reproches pour son manque de professionnalisme, peut-être même des coups qui se perdraient. Shepard était connu pour être quelqu'un d'irascible, jouant de ses poings dès que l'occasion se présentait, alors Kaidan s'attendait à tout.

Une fois que le commandant fut seul, le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, raidit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos.

- **Vous vouliez me voir… ?**

- **Repos soldat, **lâcha Shepard sans lui accorder un regard.

Le commandant continua encore un moment à trifouiller dans le squelette d'un fusil à pompe sans rien dire. Au bout d'un temps, il se redressa et essuya ses mains couvertes de graisse.

- **Les soldats Watford et Had'dah m'ont informé d'un relâchement de votre part, lieutenant… **

- **Ça ne se reproduira plus, **lui répondit aussitôt Kaidan en baissant les yeux.

Shepard contourna l'établie sur laquelle il travaillait et se posta devant son coéquipier, bras croisés.

**- Est-ce que votre comportement à un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé au Purgatoire ? **

Kaidan resta silencieux, sentant l'orage arriver.

- **C'est pour ça que vous m'évitez… ? Répondez !**

- **Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, commandant ! **s'emporta le jeune homme en se surprenant lui-même. **J'ai compris le message ! **

Il tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter l'armurerie.

- **Lieutenant Alenko ! **beugla Shepard. **Je vous ordonne de rester où vous êtes !**

- **A quoi bon, Shepard ? J'ai bien compris que je n'avais plus ma place dans le commando. Je vais demander ma mutation au capitaine Anderson.**

- **Vous vous entendez ? Vous allez foutre votre carrière en l'air pour ****_ça _****?!**

- **_« Ça » _**** ce n'était pas de simples paroles en l'air ! Oh mais bien sûr l'impitoyable commandant Shepard n'a que faire des sentiments des autres ! Ce qui compte c'est sa petite personne et rien d'…**

Kaidan s'était attendu à recevoir une raclée, mais il avait sans doute sous-estimé la puissance du poing qui s'abattit sur sa figure, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Shepard le tenait par le col de son t-shirt noir, visiblement fou de rage.

- **Ne redites jamais ça ! **le menaça-t-il.

- **Sinon quoi ?** **Vous allez continuer à me frapper ?**

Shepard regardait Kaidan, ahuri. Ce dernier sentait le sang couler le long de sa joue. Il attendit que son coéquipier le frappe encore, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, John plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles du lieutenant, lui volant le souffle.

Ainsi, ce fut comme cela que tout commença, songea le major Alenko, sept ans après, assis contre un arbre dans une forêt vierge sur une planète perdue à l'autre bout de l'univers. En sept ans, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Shepard à l'embrasser, ce jour-là. Et avec cette relation naissante et tumultueuse, ils n'avaient pas été au bout de leur surprise. De Shepard et Kaidan, c'était à se demander qui était le plus maso des deux.

* * *

**_Pitite review_****? *bat des cils***

**A vendredi prochain, les loulous !**

**Maly.**


End file.
